


The Kozume's [Kenhina]  - Chapter One, A Reunion At Karasuno - Wattpad

by Leblesslev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leblesslev/pseuds/Leblesslev
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Kozume's [Kenhina]  - Chapter One, A Reunion At Karasuno - Wattpad

The Kozume's [Kenhina] - Chapter One, A Reunion At Karasuno - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://my.w.tt/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://my.w.tt/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://my.w.tt/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://my.w.tt/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://my.w.tt/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://my.w.tt/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://my.w.tt/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://my.w.tt/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://my.w.tt/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://my.w.tt/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://my.w.tt/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://my.w.tt/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://my.w.tt/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://my.w.tt/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://my.w.tt/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://my.w.tt/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://my.w.tt/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://my.w.tt/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://my.w.tt/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://my.w.tt/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://my.w.tt/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://my.w.tt/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://my.w.tt/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://my.w.tt/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://my.w.tt/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://my.w.tt/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://my.w.tt/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://my.w.tt/login?nexturl=%2F967905654%3Futm_source%3Dios%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%26wp_page%3Dreading_part_end%26wp_uname%3Democavites%26wp_originator%3DW2YUa95V6fhtwOLMtiHOcslttfv8YhHmBC0nLK6AXChA%252BhcXxaR7qmbjORLsBlIGTx3h1UwEqINyc26IS2rYDAxQ1jRiqjx9ornEyVjKzmxnXLKXhaVtZq%252B7ox%252Bra5ca%26_branch_match_id%3Dlink-873763477783994483)  
[Sign Up](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=%2F967905654%3Futm_source%3Dios%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%26wp_page%3Dreading_part_end%26wp_uname%3Democavites%26wp_originator%3DW2YUa95V6fhtwOLMtiHOcslttfv8YhHmBC0nLK6AXChA%252BhcXxaR7qmbjORLsBlIGTx3h1UwEqINyc26IS2rYDAxQ1jRiqjx9ornEyVjKzmxnXLKXhaVtZq%252B7ox%252Bra5ca%26_branch_match_id%3Dlink-873763477783994483)  


  
  
  


##  The Kozume's [Kenhina] 

by emocavites  


  


######  [The Kozume's [Kenhina] ](https://my.w.tt/story/244572062-the-kozume%27s-kenhina)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter One, A Reunion At Karasuno  ](https://my.w.tt/967905654-the-kozume%27s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at)
  * [ Hhi  ](https://my.w.tt/978055195-the-kozume%27s-kenhina-hhi)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### The Kozume's [Kenhina] 

[Fanfiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)

(I haven't finished season 2 of Haikyuu yet so let me know if there is any mistakes.) (Also this is just a Oneshot... So don't as for more.) \----------- 🏐🏐🏐🏐🏐🏐🏐 \----------- After graduating Nekoma high Kenma Kozume moved into the Myagi prefec...

[~~#~~ **asanoya**](https://my.w.tt/stories/asanoya) [~~#~~ **dadchi**](https://my.w.tt/stories/dadchi) [~~#~~ **daisuga**](https://my.w.tt/stories/daisuga) [~~#~~ **enoshita**](https://my.w.tt/stories/enoshita) [~~#~~ **haikyuufanfic**](https://my.w.tt/stories/haikyuufanfic) [~~#~~ **haikyuufanfiction**](https://my.w.tt/stories/haikyuufanfiction) [~~#~~ **haikyuuoneshot**](https://my.w.tt/stories/haikyuuoneshot) [~~#~~ **hinata**](https://my.w.tt/stories/hinata) [~~#~~ **kenhina**](https://my.w.tt/stories/kenhina) [~~#~~ **kenma**](https://my.w.tt/stories/kenma) [~~#~~ **kozume**](https://my.w.tt/stories/kozume) [~~#~~ **kuroo**](https://my.w.tt/stories/kuroo) [~~#~~ **nishinoyayuu**](https://my.w.tt/stories/nishinoyayuu) [~~#~~ **shoyo**](https://my.w.tt/stories/shoyo) [~~#~~ **sugamama**](https://my.w.tt/stories/sugamama) [~~#~~ **tanaka**](https://my.w.tt/stories/tanaka) [~~#~~ **tsukki**](https://my.w.tt/stories/tsukki) [~~#~~ **yamamguchi**](https://my.w.tt/stories/yamamguchi)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%28I+haven%27t+finished+season+2+of+Haikyuu+yet+so+let+me+know+if+there+is+any+mistakes.%29+%28Also+this+is+just+a+Oneshot...+So+don%27t+as+for+more.%29%0A-----------%0A%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%0A-----------%0AAfter+graduating+Nekoma+high+Kenma+Kozume+moved+into+the+Myagi+prefecture+to+be+closer+to+his+boyfriend+Hinata+Shoyo.+H...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Chapter One, A Reunion At Karasuno 

  
  
138  


  
8  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/emocavites)  
by [emocavites](https://my.w.tt/user/emocavites)  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/emocavites)  


  
[ by **emocavites** ](https://my.w.tt/user/emocavites)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Kozume%27s+%5BKenhina%5D++-+Chapter+One%2C+A+Reunion+At+Karasuno+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244572062-256-k864594.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%28I+haven%27t+finished+season+2+of+Haikyuu+yet+so+let+me+know+if+there+is+any+mistakes.%29+%28Also+this+is+just+a+Oneshot...+So+don%27t+as+for+more.%29%0A-----------%0A%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%0A-----------%0AAfter+graduating+Nekoma+high+Kenma+Kozume+moved+into+the+Myagi+prefecture+to+be+closer+to+his+boyfriend+Hinata+Shoyo.+H...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244572062&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Kozume%27s+%5BKenhina%5D++-+Chapter+One%2C+A+Reunion+At+Karasuno%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%28I+haven%27t+finished+season+2+of+Haikyuu+yet+so+let+me+know+if+there+is+any+mistakes.%29+%28Also+this+is+just+a+Oneshot...+So+don%27t+as+for+more.%29%0A-----------%0A%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%0A-----------%0AAfter+graduating+Nekoma+high+Kenma+Kozume+moved+into+the+Myagi+prefecture+to+be+closer+to+his+boyfriend+Hinata+Shoyo.+He+gave+up+on+volleyball+and+instead+became+a+games+creator+and+a+famous+Youtube%2Ftwitch+streamer.%0AAfter+Hinata+graduated+Karasuno+high+he+carried+on+with+his+volley+ball+eventually+joining+Japan%27s+volleyball+team.+Competing+in+the+Olympics.%0AThe+two+got+married+and+Hinata+became+Shoyo+Kozume+taking+his+husbands+last+name%2C+in+order+to+protect+there+relationship+from+the+public.%0A%C2%A9%EF%B8%8FFurudate-sensei&tags=asanoya%2Cdadchi%2Cdaisuga%2Cenoshita%2Chaikyuufanfic%2Chaikyuufanfiction%2Chaikyuuoneshot%2Chinata%2Ckenhina%2Ckenma%2Ckozume%2Ckuroo%2Cnishinoyayuu%2Cshoyo%2Csugamama%2Ctanaka%2Ctsukki%2Cyamamguchi%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244572062)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Kozume%27s%20%5BKenhina%5D%20%20-%20Chapter%20One%2C%20A%20Reunion%20At%20Karasuno&body=The%20Kozume%27s%20%5BKenhina%5D%20%20-%20Chapter%20One%2C%20A%20Reunion%20At%20Karasuno%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Kozume%27s+%5BKenhina%5D++-+Chapter+One%2C+A+Reunion+At+Karasuno+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244572062-256-k864594.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%28I+haven%27t+finished+season+2+of+Haikyuu+yet+so+let+me+know+if+there+is+any+mistakes.%29+%28Also+this+is+just+a+Oneshot...+So+don%27t+as+for+more.%29%0A-----------%0A%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%0A-----------%0AAfter+graduating+Nekoma+high+Kenma+Kozume+moved+into+the+Myagi+prefecture+to+be+closer+to+his+boyfriend+Hinata+Shoyo.+H...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244572062&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Kozume%27s+%5BKenhina%5D++-+Chapter+One%2C+A+Reunion+At+Karasuno%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%28I+haven%27t+finished+season+2+of+Haikyuu+yet+so+let+me+know+if+there+is+any+mistakes.%29+%28Also+this+is+just+a+Oneshot...+So+don%27t+as+for+more.%29%0A-----------%0A%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%0A-----------%0AAfter+graduating+Nekoma+high+Kenma+Kozume+moved+into+the+Myagi+prefecture+to+be+closer+to+his+boyfriend+Hinata+Shoyo.+He+gave+up+on+volleyball+and+instead+became+a+games+creator+and+a+famous+Youtube%2Ftwitch+streamer.%0AAfter+Hinata+graduated+Karasuno+high+he+carried+on+with+his+volley+ball+eventually+joining+Japan%27s+volleyball+team.+Competing+in+the+Olympics.%0AThe+two+got+married+and+Hinata+became+Shoyo+Kozume+taking+his+husbands+last+name%2C+in+order+to+protect+there+relationship+from+the+public.%0A%C2%A9%EF%B8%8FFurudate-sensei&tags=asanoya%2Cdadchi%2Cdaisuga%2Cenoshita%2Chaikyuufanfic%2Chaikyuufanfiction%2Chaikyuuoneshot%2Chinata%2Ckenhina%2Ckenma%2Ckozume%2Ckuroo%2Cnishinoyayuu%2Cshoyo%2Csugamama%2Ctanaka%2Ctsukki%2Cyamamguchi%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244572062)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Kozume%27s%20%5BKenhina%5D%20%20-%20Chapter%20One%2C%20A%20Reunion%20At%20Karasuno&body=The%20Kozume%27s%20%5BKenhina%5D%20%20-%20Chapter%20One%2C%20A%20Reunion%20At%20Karasuno%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Shoyo sighed wrapping his arms around his husbands shoulders, “Kenmaaaaa. What are you doing??” he said placing his chin on the top of the pudding haired males head “I'm just releasing my new game.” Kenma said kissing one of Shoyo's hands. “Mhm. Okay. Are you coming to my reunion with me today, I want you to see everyone again.” the human tangerine said smiling at the other male. Kenma nodded. “It's later, right? Do I have enough time to stream today?” the gamer asked getting worried, he has a strict schedule when it came to his streaming. Shoyo nodded kissing the top of  Kenmas head. “Of course, I'll be over at Kindaichi-kuns doing some one V ones.” Shoyo jumped up and ran out of their small apartment and went into the house across from them. 
    
    
    
    
    
    ---Time skip---
    
    
    
    
    
    It was around 4:30 in the afternoon and the young married couple where currently getting ready to head to the younger of them's highschool. “Hurry Babe! We are going to be late!”Shoyo yelled tying his tie as quickly as possible with out failing and dragged Kenma into their car. “Shoyo, honey. Calm down. We're not going to be late.” Kenma said chuckling slightly as he began tying his own tie. “You're right, sorry babe. I'm just excited to see everyone again.” the volleyball player said. Kenma sighed leaning over to give his husband a quick kiss, “Well then. We'd better go.” Shoyo practically bounced in his seat as Kenma pulled out of the driveway. The school wasn't too far from their house, if he had to guess maybe around 20 minutes. Shoyo's excitement became more visible the closer they got to the school. The two pulled into the parking lot immediately noticing the other cars also parked up. Shoyo smiled slightly, hoping that this night would give him the chance to finally get back in contact with everyone. Unfortunately not long after graduation Shoyo had lost contact with all of his former teammates, which had saddened him for a while, but then he began training with his current team and we'll look at him now, Japan's number 3 on their volleyball team and the famous player Kozume.  
    
    Kenma opened Shoyo's door and grabbed his hand, locking the car behind them the couple entered the gym. The very gym that Shoyo won his first practise match in. They opened the doors to see a group of around twenty-six people inside some playing a game and others just chilling. The game stopped when they walked into the room. “HINATA! MY CHILD!” a very familiar voice yelled, and over came a happy Sugawara, his arms wide open. “Mama!” Shoyo yelled back, not caring to correct the older male. The others in the room smiled at their small reunion whilst Kenma stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do. “Baby, come here!” Shoyo yelled pulling away from Suga's hug. "Wait?! Is that Kenma from Nekoma?” Daichi asked looking at the plus one. Shoyo nodded. “What so are you guys still bestfriends or something?” Tanka asked making his presence known. “No we are married, and I see you're still bald.”Shoyo answered back. “WAIT WHAT?! WE ALL THOUGHT YOU'D END UP WITH KAGEYAMA!” everyone yelled. “Uhm. No offence Hinata.. But ew!” Kageyama said walking over to them and shaking Hinata's hand. “None taken... But did you ever ask out your highschool crush?” Shoyo said, still to lazy to correct them. 
    
    
    
    
    
    Conversations like this went around for a few hours everyone either introducing their partners or informing everyone of their relationship. Soon the conversations turned to what people where working as now adays. Nishinoya was apperently working at some random translation company, translating things into Japanese. Asahi was working part time as a nursery teacher and part time as a volleyball coach teaching kids how to hit the ball over the net. Kageyama was a coach at Aoba Johsai surprisingly. (a/n Oikawa finally went to Shiritorizawa, okay im sorry!) Yamaguchi was at medical school. Tsukki was in a local volleyball club aswell as teaching at Kitagowa first junior high. Yes as in Kageyama's middle school. And so on like that. Oh, Daichi and Suga are both coaches here at Karasuno. “So... Kenma.. What do you do?” Suga asks Turing his attention to the natural ravenette. Kenma looked up from his phone a blank look on his face. “Oh I'm a game developer and I'm a famous Youtuber/twitch streamer under the name Thatoneemokid I didnt choose the name Kuroo did back in highschool. I just never changed it.” He said before looking back at the game he was playing. Shoyo placed a kiss on Kenma's head, looking at the group.  
    
    “Okay and what about you Hinata-kun?” Yachi said reminding Shoyo she was here. The ginger blushed slightly. “Ah! Well you see im on the Japan Olympic volleyball team..”he said, not giving them much to go on. “Really, I've never heard of a Hinata on their team... Or a Shoyo..” Koi, Tanala's plus one, said. Apparently she was a really big fan of them. “Oh! That's cause I use my married name Kozume for my work...” he muttered slightly quieter.
    
    
    
    
    
    “But that means you that vice captain, number two the high jumper Kozume. S!” Yamaguchi yelled jumping up.
    
    
    
    
    
    Shoyo nodded.
    
    
    
    
    
    ---End---
    
    
    
    
    
    [There you go. The first Kenhina Oneshot I've written. This is cause im gonna write a whole fanfic on it at the same time as writing an Oihina one.. Oof. I gave myself too much work I swear. But it's fine I love it!] 

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/978055195-the-kozume%27s-kenhina-hhi)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Kozume%27s+%5BKenhina%5D++-+Chapter+One%2C+A+Reunion+At+Karasuno+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244572062-256-k864594.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%28I+haven%27t+finished+season+2+of+Haikyuu+yet+so+let+me+know+if+there+is+any+mistakes.%29+%28Also+this+is+just+a+Oneshot...+So+don%27t+as+for+more.%29%0A-----------%0A%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%0A-----------%0AAfter+graduating+Nekoma+high+Kenma+Kozume+moved+into+the+Myagi+prefecture+to+be+closer+to+his+boyfriend+Hinata+Shoyo.+H...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D244572062&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Kozume%27s+%5BKenhina%5D++-+Chapter+One%2C+A+Reunion+At+Karasuno%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%28I+haven%27t+finished+season+2+of+Haikyuu+yet+so+let+me+know+if+there+is+any+mistakes.%29+%28Also+this+is+just+a+Oneshot...+So+don%27t+as+for+more.%29%0A-----------%0A%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%0A-----------%0AAfter+graduating+Nekoma+high+Kenma+Kozume+moved+into+the+Myagi+prefecture+to+be+closer+to+his+boyfriend+Hinata+Shoyo.+He+gave+up+on+volleyball+and+instead+became+a+games+creator+and+a+famous+Youtube%2Ftwitch+streamer.%0AAfter+Hinata+graduated+Karasuno+high+he+carried+on+with+his+volley+ball+eventually+joining+Japan%27s+volleyball+team.+Competing+in+the+Olympics.%0AThe+two+got+married+and+Hinata+became+Shoyo+Kozume+taking+his+husbands+last+name%2C+in+order+to+protect+there+relationship+from+the+public.%0A%C2%A9%EF%B8%8FFurudate-sensei&tags=asanoya%2Cdadchi%2Cdaisuga%2Cenoshita%2Chaikyuufanfic%2Chaikyuufanfiction%2Chaikyuuoneshot%2Chinata%2Ckenhina%2Ckenma%2Ckozume%2Ckuroo%2Cnishinoyayuu%2Cshoyo%2Csugamama%2Ctanaka%2Ctsukki%2Cyamamguchi%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/244572062)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20Kozume%27s%20%5BKenhina%5D%20%20-%20Chapter%20One%2C%20A%20Reunion%20At%20Karasuno&body=The%20Kozume%27s%20%5BKenhina%5D%20%20-%20Chapter%20One%2C%20A%20Reunion%20At%20Karasuno%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F244572062-256-k864594.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%28I+haven%27t+finished+season+2+of+Haikyuu+yet+so+let+me+know+if+there+is+any+mistakes.%29+%28Also+this+is+just+a+Oneshot...+So+don%27t+as+for+more.%29%0A-----------%0A%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%F0%9F%8F%90%0A-----------%0AAfter+graduating+Nekoma+high+Kenma+Kozume+moved+into+the+Myagi+prefecture+to+be+closer+to+his+boyfriend+Hinata+Shoyo.+H...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F967905654-the-kozume%2527s-kenhina-chapter-one-a-reunion-at%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now  


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://my.w.tt/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://my.w.tt/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://my.w.tt/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://my.w.tt/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://my.w.tt/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://my.w.tt/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://my.w.tt/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




End file.
